It Takes a Feminine Touch
by SmileSusieQ
Summary: In a world where women rule, not men, Anne Boleyn takes the throne after the death of her mother and marries one of her subjects, Henry Tudor. What does fate have in store for these two? Anne/Henry


Am I the only one that thinks the world would be so much better if women were in charge? Well here's a story where they are. Women rule the world and men have about as much rights as women did back then. So really not any. Which means a girl is much more preferred over a boy and boys are usually seen as unfit to hold the throne on their own but they could be the heirs if no girl is born except in France where salic law applies in which only girls can take the throne. I suppose in this alternate universe Queens and other women could probably have affairs but most of them choose not to. Also in this universe the Boleyn's rule England, but the other royal families are as normal except for the fact that its women ruling not men. Also Katherine of Aragon was the oldest of her sisters. Also the pope is a girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Tudors. Wish I did. Then history might really have turned out like this.

Pairings: Henry/Anne maybe others

$%()&$^()*!(%^()$&^($&%^()$&%()&%(&!$%^(&!$()($)&%(!)&%

England's beloved queen was dead. Elizabeth Boleyn nee Howard had fought long and hard for her throne marrying Thomas Boleyn to unite two royal houses of England effectively bringing peace to England. She was a crafty queen and a loving mother and good wife. Her two remaining children, Anne and George, were mourning for her as was their father.

Anne was to be the next queen. She was betrothed to Francis Valois but she had no intention of marrying him. He was first married to her sister Mary, but when Mary had died three years ago France had scrambled to ensure that he would be betrothed to Anne and the next king of England. But Anne had no desire to marry a man that had been married, for however short a time, to her sister.

Also she had eyes only for Henry Tudor. A duchesses son, he had some royal blood in his veins. He was very handsome with blond hair and merry blue eyes. His family had seen fit to educate him so he could hold an intelligent conversation with her. He came from good, healthy, fertile stock so she was sure he could give her a daughter for everyone knew that it was the father that determined a baby's gender and healthiness.

Anne was sure that he loved her as well. She would have no other at her side and that was why she was sitting at her writing desk drafting a letter to Queen Anne of France to diplomatically retreat from the betrothal and propose a match between Queen Anne's daughter, Claude and her brother George.

He brother would most likely be uncomfortable to be sent to a foreign country but that was the destiny of princes and besides that he had a duty to help his family by doing as he was told. He would be the next King of France if all went well. And Anne would be married happily to Henry and queen of England.

()&$%()*%^()&$^()&$^()&$^()&$()^&()$&()$^&()&$^()&$^

Elizabeth Tudor was proud of her youngest son. Henry always was a boisterous boy, intelligent and handsome. If he had been born a girl Elizabeth was sure he would have risen high in the court. She supposed for a boy though he had done very well. He had caught the eye of Queen Anne and hopefully would soon be King of England and father of the next queen.

She had always thought that his older brother would have made the better match, being married to the daughter of the duchess of Northumberland and that Henry would have to settle for some second daughter of some noble family she wished to ally with. She marveled at how far her family had come from merchants to one of the highest families in the kingdom.

She was old and soon it would be time for her eldest daughter Margerate to take over. Elizabeth could feel death creeping up on her like it had on her husband so many years ago. She was ready to go and join God with the knowledge that her family was safe and secure.

*2 weeks later*

Francis of Valois could not believe what he was hearing. Anne was backing out of the betrothal for some commoner! Worse Queen Anne of France was allowing it to happen so as to preserve the alliance with England and to prevent them from allying with Spain. Claude it seemed would be marrying Prince George and everyone would be happy but him.

Marie Petit, the French ambassador to England, carefully observed the sulking young boy in front of her "The Queen has graciously given you the chance to remain here as Prince Dowager of Wales or to return to France." she told the young boy. "The wedding of Henry Tudor and Anne Boleyn is set for 3 months from now and the coronation will be a month later. It would be wise to be seen to be agreeable to this and to Princess Claude's marriage to Prince George." She advised carefully.

Damn that Henry boy! If he hadn't come along then Francis would be the one marrying Anne now and his coronation that would planned with hers,

()%&()$^*()&$%^()!$&*%^()!$&*%()!$&%()!$%&(!)&%()!&%

Henry Tudor was a blessed man and he knew it. He loved the Queen and she loved him back and had asked him to marry her. He had agreed of course and now he was to be King of England! He was a young, handsome, athletic man that was to be King.

Of course Kings held little power as men were not equal to women. Henry frowned at this last thought. He hated that men were treated little better than pawns and to provide healthy daughters. Men were just as good if not better than women.

Of course that was just the way the world was and there was no changing that. But King was certainly better than any other marriage he had hoped to make. He was safe in the love of the Queen and no one could touch him now.

Tbc

Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Oh I'm going to have fun with this. Henry and a few other boys getting what they so rightly deserve. Thanks for reading. R+R please.


End file.
